


Singing In The Rain

by yeska_noka



Series: Roller Derby Verse [7]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: It's been raining for days, and Nikaido has a surprise for her girlfriend.





	Singing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> In memory of Nika the Guinea Pig.   
> The biggest thanks ever to timeripple for the beta, 'cause this was seriously difficult to write. D:

It's pouring. It has been for days.

Senga holds her head high and tries to ignore her self-consciousness as she steps onto the train. She feels weird walking around in public in her old sweatsuit. Nikaido had told her to wear something that she doesn't mind getting wet and dirty, and she knows from experience that ignoring Nikaido's instructions is usually a Bad Idea. She's got a change of clothes in her waterproof gym bag, although she doesn't know why she couldn't have worn normal clothes and changed when she gets to wherever they're going.

She forgets about her clothes when she sees Nikaido. Her girlfriend is wearing a bag larger than herself, the handles of the duffle slung over both shoulders like a backpack, one end banging her calves and the other sticking up above her head. Senga's impressed that she's able to carry it at all.

"What the hell is _in_ there?!" Senga demands in lieu of a greeting.

Nikaido just grins. "You'll see," she chirps. She's also wearing old workout gear and soaked-through sneakers, and thank goodness for the latter, Senga thinks, because Nikaido staggers under the weight of her bag, shoes squelching. Senga assumed they were going somewhere near the station where they've met, but Nikaido leads her towards a transfer instead of the exit. Senga refolds her umbrella.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Senga asks, although she doesn't expect an answer.

She doesn't get one.

"Nope." Nikaido sounds a bit breathless.

Senga eyes the duffle bag. "Do you need help with that?"

"Nope." Stubborn as always.

"...or your umbrella?" she asks. Nikaido at least lets her take that, and Senga holds it along with hers, away from her clothes so they won't get her wet.

Their destination turns out to be a sprawling park on the outskirts of Tokyo. It's deserted, unsurprisingly, because it is _pouring rain_.

"Nika..." Senga eyes the pools and puddles and mud.

"We're going camping!" Nikaido seems proud of herself.

Senga just thinks she's crazy, and says as much.

"No, no," Nikaido protests. "I worked it all out."

And she has. Sort of.

Senga stands to the side under her umbrella and watches as Nikaido gets to work. She's soaked within seconds, hair sticking to her face and neck, and not really in the sexy way; she looks like someone's tried to drown her. She doesn't seem bothered by it, though, unrolling a sandwich of tarps and tents from her massive bag and crawling in between them. Senga has to admit it's kind of genius. Maybe.

Nikaido's set everything up so that one tarp protects the tent from the ground, another covering it from the rain.

"Where did you even get all this?" Senga shouts.

"Borrowed it from Dad." Nikaido's voice is muffled by the layers over her head. She looks like a lump sliding around under the blue skin of the tarp. She has the tent up in just under fifteen minutes, sticking stakes through the corner loops for security and holding out her hands to let the rain wash off the mud. Even though she looks like she's gone swimming in her clothes, her face is glowing with pride. The rain runs in rivulets down her cheeks, across the corners of her satisfied smile, and Senga is starting to see the appeal.

By the time Senga crawls into the tent after Nikaido, she's just as wet as she is, with the exception of her head.

Stupid umbrellas.

Stupid rain.

"Take off your clothes," Nikaido says, and starts stripping off her own. She drops them one by one into a plastic bag she's taken from her gym bag, which itself came from the duffle. Senga stares.

"Well? Come on."

"What if someone comes in?" Senga asks, nervous, and Nikaido laughs at her.

"Kaoru! The entire park is deserted. It's pouring rain. And besides, even when it's not, lots of parks have those tent city things and no one bothers them most of the time. Who do you think people would think is in here?"

Senga supposes she has a point, and hesitantly reaches to remove her sweatshirt.

She has to peel it off.

"Ugh, gross." Senga wrinkles her nose as she holds her dripping shirt out away from her. It goes in yet another plastic bag, and Nikaido spreads out a fleece blanket across the floor of the tent while Senga works on getting out of her pants. She's half in Nikaido's way and they have to scoot around each other in the tiny space, but they manage.

"And the rest," Nikaido instructs, reaching behind herself to unhook her own bra.

"Nika!" Senga balks.

"It's _fine_. Seriously. You need to dry out anyway." Nikaido finishes stripping off the underwear that were plastered to her ass and chucks them in with the rest of her clothes. She pulls a towel from her bag and drops it on her head, rubbing vigorously and tossing it at Senga's face when she's done. "You're slow." She flops back on the blanket with a happy little sigh.

"I didn't bring another bra," Senga says.

Nikaido lifts her head to look at her. "Why not? I told you to bring a change of clothes."

"Well, I didn't think I'd need to change _that_."

Nikaido just laughs and holds out her hand. "Give it here."

Senga huffs and unhooks herself, passing the bra over. Nikaido hangs it from one of the toggles for the window flaps. "There," she exclaims. "It'll dry out, probably. Mostly."

Senga frowns, but there's nothing she can do about it now. She ties her plastic bag shut on her last piece of clothing, shoving it into the corner with the other bags and stretching out on the blanket next to Nikaido. Nikaido says nothing, just reaches out and takes Senga's hand in hers. Senga wants to pull away, but that would just start an argument, so she doesn't.

They lie there for ten minutes, twenty minutes... Senga loses track of time. The rain beats down, a rush of white noise pelting on the roof, and it's soothing, an endless drone that clears out Senga's head, leaves her feeling free and relaxed. The warm fuzziness of the blanket on her cool skin feels nice, and she lets her mind drift, lets sleep pull her down, dozing in and out. It's peaceful. She has nowhere to be, nothing to do, and she's here with Nikaido in their own private little world, a bubble of coziness in the endless rain.

"Nika," she murmurs. She's been thinking about saying it, but it's taken a few minutes to get her mouth to cooperate, balancing on the edge of consciousness. She pulls herself awake. "Nika," she says, louder, so she can be heard above the water.

"Hmm?" She can feel Nikaido shift, probably to look at her.

"This is really nice," Senga admits.

Senga jumps when Nikaido lays a hand on her stomach, although she doesn't open her eyes. She doesn't bother to hide her smile as Nikaido shifts closer. She's not actually sure if Nikaido's eyes are open or closed, even, if she's watching her or working by touch alone, but it doesn't matter. Nikaido slides her hand across to Senga's other side, runs her palm up and over Senga's ribs until her fingertips are brushing the side of her breast. Senga doesn't stop her.

Nikaido rubs her fingers lightly across Senga's skin, small circles and strokes that make Senga feel pleasantly fuzzy, skin tingly and sensitive. She's hyper aware of Nikaido's every touch, breathing shallowly in anticipation until she finally runs a finger up and over Senga's nipple. Senga's breath catches then, a small hitch as tendrils of arousal snake immediately down between her legs.

She feels Nikaido lean in to kiss her shoulder and smiles, relaxed. She lets Nikaido do as she pleases. Senga thinks about opening her eyes, but feels too comfortable to bother, doesn't want to distract Nikaido from her task.

It's rare for Nikaido not to demand reciprocation. Senga waits for it and it's not much longer before Nikaido moves for real, rolling half on top of Senga to press them close together. Senga tilts her head up for the expected kiss, letting Nikaido fit their mouths together as Senga gets her hands on her waist.

Kissing Nikaido is intoxicating; it's familiar and comforting, exciting and heady all at the same time, and Senga thinks she'll never get tired of it. She kisses Nikaido back, mimicking the drag of their lips with the drag of her hands across Nikaido's sides, up to her shoulder blades where Senga can grab on and pull her closer. She opens her mouth, following Nikaido's lead, and the brush of their tongues sends a shiver through her, raising goosebumps along her arms.

Nikaido rubs at her nipple again, kissing her, touching her, and Senga feels like she's melting under the attention. Even though her muscles are mostly relaxed, her skin feels tight, and every brush of Nikaido's fingers sends more pleasure trickling down until Senga is throbbing, clenching inside as she can't keep her hips from moving.

Senga moves her hands down, lower, lower, until she's palming Nikaido's ass, tracing one finger along the crease of her cheeks and earning a quiet noise in reward. She slips a finger further down, just barely brushes against Nikaido's folds until Nikaido is moaning softly into her mouth.

Nikaido slides suddenly down and Senga is forced to hold onto her shoulders again, not being able to reach much else. She mouths at her other nipple, swirls her tongue around it, and Senga can't hold back a whimper.

"Nika..."

"You taste like rain," Nikaido mutters, still licking at her skin.

"Well..." Senga doesn't bother stating the obvious, and it's clearly not bothering Nikaido any. She kisses her way down Senga's stomach.

Senga automatically lifts her knees to make room as Nikaido gets between her legs.

"Impatient much?"

Senga finally opens her eyes to find Nikaido smirking at her, eyes narrow and black. Her hair is still damp, strands hanging limp around her face without any sense of style, and Senga thinks she looks gorgeous.

" _Yeah_ ," Senga breathes, although she's forgotten what she's supposed to be answering. There's a droning noise in her ears and she can't tell whether it's the rain on the tarp or a buzzing in her head. She's not sure it matters. "Please..."

The first touch of Nikaido's tongue freezes her breath in her lungs, her entire body going taut before a ragged moan works its way from her throat.

" _Nika_ ," she gasps, and does her best to relax, to still her hips as Nikaido licks her way inside of her. She shudders involuntarily, stomach muscles clenching and unclenching as she fights the urge to push back. Nikaido licks up higher and a wave of heat rolls through Senga at the touch to her clit. "Ahh..."

Nikaido doesn't stay there, though, moving back down to lick around her opening, sucking on her folds and making Senga squirm. She won't finger her, Senga knows, because her nails are well-manicured for work and too long for Senga's comfort, but she presses a hand to Senga's abdomen, uses her thumb to rub circles around Senga's clit. She doesn't touch her directly; they know from experience that Senga finds it too much, too fast, more painful than pleasurable, but every accidental brush sends fire washing through Senga's body. Senga's finding it hard to breathe, air rushing in on gasps, whimpers and moans on every exhale, back arching off the blanket when she can't keep herself relaxed any longer.

She's too close.

The smell of the rain fills her nostrils, the smell of herself, the wet sounds of Nikaido licking at her somehow drowning out the downpour. It's fire and rain and sex and _Nika_ , and Senga shakes. Nikaido moves her thumb faster, licks deeper, pushing Senga to the edge until she can't hold on any longer. Senga feels like her blood has been flash-boiled, bubbling and rushing through her veins, racing the sparks that fly along her nerves as everything comes crashing together. She opens her mouth in a silent cry as her orgasm hits her, her whole body coiling tight before she flops limply against the blanket, clenching around Nikaido's tongue as she works her through it.

Nikaido is already slick and swollen by the time Senga gets her hands on her; she shudders as soon as Senga touches her. Senga doesn't waste time, sliding a finger inside her. She rubs at her with her palm, quickly, inelegant, but Nikaido is clutching at her shoulders and gasping her name, and clearly doesn't care what Senga does as long as she _keeps doing that_. Senga is perfectly fine with the arrangement, because it means she doesn't have to focus on anything besides Nikaido's flushed cheeks, on the way her head is thrown back, on how her chest heaves as she gasps for air, breasts shaking. Senga leans down to kiss her right between them, kisses up to the hollow of her throat, and Nikaido tugs at her hair, pulls her closer as she shudders.

"Kaoru... oh, _fuck_ ," she gasps, " _Ahh_!"

Senga smiles against her skin, feels her cries vibrate against her lips where they're pressed to her throat.

"Nika..." she breathes, although she doubts Nikaido hears her, jerking against her as she comes, tightening around Senga's finger as she whimpers.

Senga wipes her fingers on Nikaido's stomach, grinning when it earns her a vague eye-roll. Nikaido isn't recovered enough to argue.

When she _does_ pull herself together, she kisses Senga in retaliation because she knows Senga thinks it's a bit weird to taste herself on Nikaido's tongue. Senga lets her, anyway. She'll put up with a lot to make Nikaido happy.

They take their time cleaning up. Nikaido uses her soaked t-shirt as a cloth to clean herself off, and, when she catches Senga eying her hand, tugs her over to the entrance flap.

"Nika! _You can't open it_."

Nikaido sticks her tongue out at her. "It's only a few centimeters. Quit being so paranoid." She grabs Senga's arm and forces her hand out into the rain while Senga is distracted wondering whether she _is_ being paranoid, or whether her concerns are legitimate. She hasn't figured it out by the time Nikaido has the tent all zipped up again, and Senga's hand is clean, so Senga mentally admits that maybe her girlfriend has a point.

Maybe.

Nikaido tosses her a travel-sized bottle of antibacterial gel.

"Rain only does so much," she explains when Senga stares.

"...you really planned this out, didn't you?"

Nikaido laughs. "The tent setup didn't clue you in to that?" She drips some of the gel onto her own hands and tosses it back into the bag it came from.

Senga had figured out by now that the day had taken some planning, but it's only really sinking in _just how much_.

"You did all of this... for me?" Senga asks, even though she knows it's a stupid question.

"Not _just_ for you," Nikaido replies, flippant. "For _us_. It's not all about you."

But it _is_ , Senga knows. Nikaido avoids saying anything too sappy (mostly because she gets ragged on endlessly by their teammates whenever she accidentally does), but she certainly shows her feelings through her actions. It's taken Senga a little while to figure out some of her smaller gestures, but great big ones like this... And then she says things that sound careless on the surface, her tone of voice cool and collected, but Senga knows how listen to what she's _really_ saying. She's pretty obvious when it comes down to it.

 _For us_.

For _them_. It shows just how much their relationship means to Nikaido, how much _Senga_ means to her. Nikaido is ridiculously romantic not-so-deep down, and it makes Senga smile to watch her try and hide it. Might as well let her think she's succeeding.

"So what else have you got in the bag?" Senga asks.

Nikaido leans over and pokes through it as if she doesn't remember (Senga is pretty sure she knows _exactly_ what she's prepared). "Lunch. Snacks and stuff. ...Cards?"

"Cards?" Senga laughs. "Why?"

"Well," Nikaido sounds defensive. "We can't have sex _all_ day."

Well.

"I see." Senga pauses. "So, do you really mean that, or you just trying to make yourself look innocent?"

Nikaido lets out an affronted gasp. "How could you possibly think that?" But Senga can see the smirk lurking in the corner of her mouth.

"Okay," Senga agrees, keeping a straight face. "Cards it is."

Nikaido nods. "What game?"

"Strip poker."

Nikaido's laughter is beautiful.


End file.
